deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Qrow Branwen VS Gordeau
Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Scythe duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Qrow Branwen VS Gordeau is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: RWBY VS UNIEL! It's a late night of bartending for Gordeau, and it's about to get rough with a scythe duel! Can Qrow walk out with his drink in hand alive, or will Gordeau escort Qrow out without ruining the bar? Interlude: Wiz: The scythe. At first a simple farm tool, it was used as a weapon to defend from those who wished to harm. As time went on, the scythe became a symbol of bad things to come. Boomstick: Like the Grim Reaper, or Ravens, or a squealing hog covered in gasoline running towards a grill located in the center of a day care. Don't ask. Wiz: Boomstick's last father's day aside, anyone proficient at a scythe is certainly a deadly foe. Boomstick: Qrow Branwen, Ozpin's Huntsmen. Wiz: And Gordeau, the Grim Reaper. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skin to see who would win a Death Battle. Qrow Branwen: Wiz: The world of Remnant has existed for many years, and at first there was nothing until the God Brothers bestowed life upon it. One brother light, the other dark. Boomstick: The younger god of darkness created the beasts known as Grimm, and after a long time of arguing, the older brother decided they would create one thing they both could be proud of: Humanity. Wiz: Humanity grew, using new weapons and dust to combat the Grimm. Soon, humanity prospered while keeping the Grimm away. Boomstick: Still, there's evil people in the world. Evil huntsmen, evil scientists, evil god lady people. So there has to be someone to hunt the hunters. Wiz: Enter Qrow Branwen. Boomstick: Qrow Branwen is the uncle of Ruby Rose, and aside from her actual father, a father figure to her that taught her how to use a scythe, plus he's a teacher. Only issue though is that he's usually drinking. Wiz: That aside, Qrow is a master at using his weapon, Harbinger, a sword that has four forms at its disposal. Boomstick: First form, of course, is the sword itself. Despite it's size, Qrow's been shown able to whip it around with relative ease. Then you got the inactive form which is useful for nothing, but then you turn it to ranged mode and BAM it's a fuckin' shotgun! Wiz: Finally the last form is the scythe itself. Both bladed forms of this weapon are deadly, being able to slice through the tougher known Grimm like butter, and his expertise is enough to match Tyrian Callows, a member of Salem's inner circle. Boomstick: The world of Remnant has two unique powers known as Aura and Semblance. Aura is a projection of the soul, and with it humans can use it defensively, offensively, or to heal others. And Semblances are special powers, Qrow's is bad luck manipulation in a "equal opportunity" type of way. Wiz: Also, if he wants to hide out for a little bit, he can always turn into a crow. Boomstick: Qrow is an amazing fighter, he's matched the aforementioned Tyrian and has gone toe to toe with Cinder Fall along with Emerald and Mercury, and he's killed countless waves of grimm by himself. Wiz: Due to being a more experienced Huntsmen, Qrow is vastly superior to his niece and her team, and he can even outpace Sun Wukong, who reacted to a bolt of electricity shot from the Sea Feilong. Boomstick: And as much as Qrow sounds like my type of guy who I'd love to share a drink with, he still has his weaknesses, and that is the Aura itself. Wiz: See, in RWBY, Aura, if used too much, will shatter and will leave Qrow vulnerable to attacks, meaning no projection, no chance at winning. Boomstick: And while drinking seems like a good idea, it's really not. He spends most of his fighting drunk, and while it doesn't affect him in the slightest, it's still bad if he gets distracted. Wiz: However that may be, Qrow Branwen will fight to the very end. Gordeau: Wiz: The Hollow Night is a once a month night where the dimension, also called the Hollow Night, merges with Earth and creatures known as Voids attack and feed on humanity. Boomstick: Luckily Earth has a bit of a defense force. The humans who survive being bitten by a void with their Sanity intact become beings known as In-Births, who are immortal and can die by no means, unless that mean is a teenager with a red sword. Wiz: These In-Births were then given powers known as "EXS" which gives unique abilities to the In-Birth, however while some may use the power for good, others use it for their evil deeds. Boomstick: From Licht Kreis to Night Blade to Amnesia, there's few neutrals to this all, but only one hired for his skills and power. Wiz: His name is Gordeau. Boomstick: If I liked Qrow then I'll like this guy just as much because Gordeau works as a bartender, and he usually works for Hilda, the main antagonist of the game, and just like Qrow, he uses a scythe. Wiz: Gordeau's scythe is a weapon called "Demon Sickle: Devourer" and he can summon it out of thin air whenever he feels like it. Boomstick: Gordeau uses his scythe skillfully, twirling it and slicing people and Voids with it and what not, but he also uses it to pull people closer to him so that way he can open them up with his punches. Wiz: Gordeau's techniques include Mortal Slide, Shade Harvest, and Assimilation. These can be used in unison with each other, starting off with the stab, then the pull, then the part where Gordeau rips their soul out. Boomstick: You also got Grim Reaper and Aim Opening, both of which are just giant spinning blade moves. His two strongest moves are Turbulence, a series of scythe swings that end with a big one, and then his finisher where he rips out their soul entirely and then cuts them in half. Wiz: Gordeau is an In-Birth, if it wasn't obvious by this point, and his EXS is the EXS of Greed: Snatcher. this power allows Gordeau to grow long, purple-glowing claws that allow him to rip souls to pieces. His weapon is also a product of turning into an In-Birth. Boomstick: Gordeau is a powerful fighter, he's able to tank Linne's God Mower, a move with a power output of 9.7 kilotons, and he's able to match Waldstein in combat. Wiz: And Gordeau is fast enough to dodge and block a beam of light activated from a other character's "Super Move", if you will, and he's able to match Linne, Hyde, Waldstein, Seth, and others in combat. Boomstick: However Gordeau still has his weaknesses. He doesn't fight with any skill, he relies on his scythe but otherwise he recklessly punches and kickes. Wiz: And while his ability to rip souls sounds like a instant win, he only ever uses it if he's been forced to do so. Boomstick: If need be still, I'd let Gordeau poor me a drink. Death Battle: "Hey bartender, another one!" "Another one!" "Another one!" It was a long night ahead for the bartender, a slender, yet muscular dark haired man in purple named Gordeau. He was constantly moving around to take orders and make drinks for the patrons, and eventually it began to quiet down. One by one, a patron left the bar, calling it a night, and it was near closing too. After the last one left, Gordeau checked the clock. "11:30" he whispered, just 30 more minutes and he'd be free to go home. As he began to clean up, the door opened, and in stumbled a drunk man in white with a huge sword on his back. He stumbled to a barstool and sat down. Gordeau internally died on the inside but walked over to the new patron. "Hello, what can I get for ya?" The patron immediately responded. "Whiskey." Gordeau nodded, and went to fill a glass, only half the glass was filled however since they had run out. "Ah hell... maybe he won't notice." Gordeau handed the beverage over and turned, but the patron, studying it, spoke up, words slurring. "Hey! This isn't full!" Gordeau sighed. "Sorry sir, it's all we had left." The patron goraned in annoyance and took a few sips. That's when Gordeau realized something about the patron. He was drunk. Bad Luck Charm - RWBY "Hey!" Gordeau began, "you can't drink that!" Gordeau approached him. The man drunkenly looked at him, left eye half closed. "You're beyond drunk, I can't give you any alcohol, it's against the rules-" the patron put a finger to his lips, "Shhh... it'll be fine. I'm Qrow Branwen, I can handle myself sober or smashed." Qrow raised the beverage to his lips again, but Gordeau lunged for it. Qrow, quick on his feet, jumped back and threw the glass up in the air, took out his sword, turned it into a scythe, and swung it towards Gordeau. Gordeau reacted quickly and summoned Demon Sickle: Devourer and swung it back. The scythes stopped in the middle, the blades holding up both end of the drink before it could fall. The Grim Reaper and the Huntsmen stared at each other, before Qrow spoke up. "I'm drinkin' that." Gordeau replied with a hearty "The hell you are!" FIGHT! Qrow retracted the scythe into sword form, causing the glass to slip out of the middle and towards the ground. Gordeau quickly caught it and slid it across the bar where it stopped against a napkin dispenser, and then he dodged a swipe from Qrow. Gordeau then socked him in the stomach and threw him across the floor into the wall. "You think you're gonna kick me out that easily?" he asked, picking himself up, still drunk as hell and eye balling the drink. He then looked up above Gordeau, a beam was about to fall. "You may want to check your insurance on this place." Gordeau looked at him confused before the beam slammed his head. Dazed, Gordeau couldn't react to the oncoming swipe from Qrow which cut him across the chest. Gordeau clutched it and summoned his scythe again, and swung it out towards Qrow, and hooked it around his sword. "Gotcha!" Qrow exclaimed, however Gordeau pulled him towards him, and punted him into the air. Gordeau then launched himself into the air, twirling his scythe, and repeatedly cut into Qrow, slamming the scythe into him on the way down. Qrow simply shrugged it off and chuckled. "What, are you trying to tickle me?" Gordeau was shocked "Not even a scratch!" he blurted out, Qrow smirked "Aura... the projection of my soul" he muttered before rushing at Gordeau again. Gordeau swung his scythe at Qrow in an attempt to trip him up, however Qrow jumped over and bashed him repeatedly with his fist and his sword. Gordeau stumbled a little, before he had to dodge shotgun fire. The Grim Reaper left and right hooked the shit out of Qrow, who had dropped his weapon. Qrow punched back, and they began to go blow for blow, before Qrow finally grabbed the glass with whiskey and attempted to smash it on Gordeau, however the latter hit it out of his hand and into the air. Gordeau quickly caught it on the blade of his scythe and dropped it on a table gently. Using the opportunity, Qrow picked up his sword, turned it into a scythe, and then stabbed Gordeau in the calf with it. Gordeau shouted in pain before returning the favor by sinking his own scythe into Qrow's leg. "Guess we're about even" Qrow began, "you ass." Gordeau pulled the lade out and willed his scythe away, and jumped back. "You done?" Qrow asked, sobering up due to the injury. "You have no idea." Rushing Heart - UNIEL Within less than a second, Qrow was getting the shit slapped out of him by Gordeau, who finally started using his speed to his advantage. Qrow used his scythe to block as many blows as he could, but he was finally backed into a corner. He looked up again and saw another beam about to fall. "I'm ending this!" Gordeau yelled, his long purple nails appearing on his hand. As he threw the nails forward, the beam was hit instead and it pulled Gordeau to the floor. Qrow slammed his knee into Gordeau's neck and punted him across the room. "I guess I better put MY semblance to good use!" "You're wha-" Gordeau asked angrily before the ceiling began to fall apart, beams and random pieces of wood began to fall at random. Gordeau dodged each one, and by the time it was over, he turned to face Qrow, who had finished the drink finally. "Aaaahhh, refreshing." Qrow backflipped behind the bar and began shooting his buckshots at Gordeau, who began to use chairs and tables for cover, however they kept getting shredded. Gordeau finally sighed and ran straight at Qrow, taking a few buckshots, and vaulted over the counter and into him. There, Gordeau picked him up and slammed his face on to the counter twice. Qrow pushed against Gordeau and laughed before kicking his knee in and falling back on him, elbowing him in the chest. Gordeau was winded, and Qrow picked up a bottle and crammed it down his throat, attempting to drown him in booze. Gordeau struggled, before he summoned his scythe and slammed it into Qrow's side, and then flicked the blade away. He stumbled and shouted in pain, crying out "My finger!", and Gordeau swung the scythe in large circles, creating huge gashes on Qrow's torso, and the last swipe launched him into the far wall. Qrow's sword laid at his side as Gordeau approached swinging his scythe in circles around him menacingly. "Hey..." Qrow began. "Gordeau was it? I can't quite control my bad luck, so I'll say you won and leave before I cause anymore beams to fall." Gordeu looked up, and instead of having to dodge a beam above him, he was caught in the side of the head by one being swung by Qrow. Stumbling back, Gordeau growled as a beam from the ceiling fell on him again, causing him to stumble more. Qrow stood and charged Gordeau, ramming him through table and against the bar, where Gordeau was impaled by Qrow's sword. Bleeding from the mouth, Gordeau looked on in pain at Qrow, who was smirking. "I win, Gordeau." he said, digging the blade deeper in. "No..." Gordeau began, "there's one thing you should know..." Gordeau suddenly grabbed the blade with both of his hands, laughing. "I'm immortal, Qrow!" Sky Should Be High - GGXrdRev Qrow shouted in surprise as the nails form earlier wrenched into his stomach and pulled a piece of his soul out. Qrow stumbled back clutching his sword, feeling much weaker than he did. "What did you do?!" he cried out. "Your main defense is your soul; I'll rip it from you!" Qrow charged him but was met by a foot stomping on his and another nail ripping out another piece of his soul, and then another piece, and another, before Gordeau hopped back and absorbed energy before digging his hand deep into Qrow and ripping the entirety of it out. "This is your end!" the bartender yelled before he repeatedly slashed the now defenseless Qrow into pieces, ending the barrage with a huge slice through his torso, spraying blood everywhere. KO! The alarm went off, it was finally 12AM, and Gordeau had to wrap up shop. After cleaning up the mess and repairign parts of the bar, Gordeau returned to his station and washed a few glasses. When he set the last bottle of alcohol on the huge wooden shelf that holds it all, it collapsed. As dismayed as he was, he went to fix it, but not before noticing Qrow's finger he had cut off: the middle one. Results: Boomstick: Aw damn! Talk about a bar fight! Wiz: Qrow is certainly more skilled than Gordeau, and however stronger he may be, the Grim Reaper just outclassed him in the end.Taking their strength into consideration, Qrow held a huge advantage as he was able to hold back Winter Schnee AND Cinder Fall at half her maiden power. Boomstick: Aside from that, Gordeau's blocked and dodged light where Qrow's most impressive speed feat is scaling from Ruby not being able to draw a shot on Tyrian during their fight. Wiz: But where Gordeau really shined was his EXS. Aura is a projection of the soul, the only thing keeping Gordeau alive was his soul. Gordeau's gimmick is that he's able to rip souls from the body. So without Qrow's soul, his Aura, he would be screwed. Boomstick: Even Qrow's Semblance would've just been a nuisance to Gordeau and would only delay the inevitable, as nothing like stuff falling would've killed him. Wiz: Which brings us to the next reason why Gordeau won: he literally cannot die by normal means. His immortality is both deathless and ageless. One could say that this is a No Limits Fallacy, sure, however they make it a point that the only person who could put down an In-Birth is someone with the ability to rend existence. Boomstick: And guess what Qrow doesn't have? That. In conclusion, Qrow qrowked. Wiz: The winner is Gordeau. Who are you rooting for? Qrow Branwen Gordeau Who do you think will win? Qrow Branwen Gordeau Do you agree with the results? Qrow should have won. Gordeau won fairly Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles